xcvbooksingamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor's Journal
Journal Entry - Day 1 Storm-driven, the Widow's Promise foundered on unseen shoals during the night, tearing her asunder. I somehow managed ot find shore amidst the tumult of the waves and am now stranded on this forsaken isle. Journal Entry - Day 2 Beset by wild boars. I have been unable to find a safe place to rest. I have been able to procure a stout stick form amongst the driftwood and beat them off, at least I even managed to kill one though I dare not eat the meat raw. I need OT find a safe place to rest and build a fire. I see a great pillar of smoke across the shark-infested bay but I can find no means of getting there. Even so, it is reassuring to think that perhaps another sialor of the Widow's Promise has survived. Journal Entry - Day 3 I discovered a small cave, inhabitated by strange, land-dwelling jellyfish. Their otuch stings quite ferociously, leaving abright red welt. Luckily, I was able ot clag them to death with my trusty stick, resulting in a foul-smelling ichor. Using fibrous palm bark as tinder, I tired ot strike a spark from a rock. It is harder than it looks and I fear this place has alreayd taken a toll upon my strength. If only I had a flint! With some work and quicky hands, however, I was able to drill my trusty stick between my hands and create an ember, however. I tcaught and i fed my precious stick to teh resulting fire. Boar meat roasts on the fire as I write this and i can see more of those strnage land-jelleis lurking in the shadows. They seem to fear the fire's light. Luckily I'ver gathered enough sticks to keep it burning through the night. Journal Entry - Day 4 Today has been a day of armaments. I tore the boar's lether into a sling and bashed the stone I was carrying into bullets. I've even taken another of my precious sticks and used the fire to harden its point into a spwear. I have seen jguars prowling about and I intend to kill one for a prize. Journal Entry - Day 6 Severely mauled by a jaguar, it has taken me two days to nurse my wounds and recover. I dare not let my precious fire go out, for I clearly need the rest. In my explorations, however, I spied the entrance to another cave. I suspect it leads to the far side of the island, across the bay, judging by the plume of smoke, the fire there is large and burns contiously. I had best find some means of making my fire portable if I intend to keep this new cave's inhabitatns at bay. The foul-smelling ichor form the land-jellies looks flamable so perhaps i could fashion some kind of crude torch with it. Journal Entry - Day 7 I have squandered all my wod on weapons and experiments with torches. TO my horror, all the driftwood that washed ashore today was sodden and useless and I've alreayd used all the tinder i could find. With nothing lef tot find it, my precious fire has sputtered and gone out. As I write this, the last of the daylight is still keeping the land-jellies at bay. I knwo ti will nto last. I can only pray that my crude weapons will see me through the night... Category:Neverwinter Nights: Pirates of the Sword Coast Category:Books